Fan:Destiny Stones
The Destiny Stones are ten ancient items of unknown origins. They appear as small egg-shaped stones of different colors, each surrounded by a Holy Ring. Unlike the Digi-Eggs or Spirits, the Destiny Stones can only be used by humans. Uniformation The Destiny Stones are used to achievd a unique form of Digivolution called Uniformation. Uniformation requires a human, a partnered Digimon and a Destiny Stone. The data of the partnered Digimon is infused into the Destiny Stone, then said Destiny Stone merges with the human, creating a mix of the human and Digimon infused with the powers of the respective Destiny Stone. Uniformation is somewhat similar to Biomerge Digivolution and Spirit Evolution. Like the Digimon in Digimon Fusion, Digimon formed by Uniformation possess no distinct level, also they do not digivolve like most other Digimon. Destiny Stones Sketch-1571452354838.png|Dragon Stone Sketch-1571452545068.png|Beast Stone Sketch-1571452695469.png|Thunder Stone Sketch-1571452806807.png|Plant Stone Sketch-1571452895833.png|Ice Stone Sketch-1571452988232.png|Aqua Stone Sketch-1571453128258.png|Dark Stone Sketch-1571453235197.png|Love Stone Sketch-1571453378475.png|Dusk Stone Sketch-1571453477178.png|Holy Stone The Dragon Stone is red and engraved with the symbol of a small dove with a star in its talons. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with draconic, reptile, or fire-related Digimon. The Beast Stone is orange and engraved with the symbol of a wolf head with a battle-axe held in its jaws. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with generic monsters or Beast based Digimon. The Thunder Stone is yellow engraved with the symbol of a hornet with a thunderbolt behind it. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with thunder, machines or Insect based Digimon. The Plant Stone is green and engraved with the symbol of a lotus with a teardrop shape on top. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with Plant based Digimon The Ice Stone is cyan and engraved with the symbol of a snowflake in the center of a crescent moon. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with ice-related Digimon. The Aqua Stone is blue engraved with the symbol of a teardrop in the middle of a ripple. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with Water or Aquatic Digimon. The Dark Stone is purple and engraved with the symbol of a snake coining a sword. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with Darkness or spirit based Digimon, or Digimon based on traditional "Halloween" monsters like vampires, werewolves, or Japanese yokai and demons. The Love Stone is pink and engraved with the symbol of a heart with a halo on its center. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with winged creatures or fairies. The Dusk Stone is black and engraved with symbol of a skull with bat wings. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with nocturnal animals or demonic Digimon The Holy Stone is white and engraved with the symbol of a cruciform with a hexagram on top. Most of the uniformations which occur through this stone have something to do with Light or angelic Digimon.